


Hey Jealousy

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, archie is an ass, but they make up, jealous Archie, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Archie isn't happy when he sees Betty and Jughead in a private moment in her bedroom. Betty and Jughead aren't happy with what he has to say about it.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, guys, I'm such a sucker for jealous Archie stories. I love when writers make Archie the bad guy. I honestly can't stand his character on the show, so I guess that often transfers into my writing lol  
> PS Have you ever noticed that my one shots have really lame titles? Yeah that's because I come up with the title last minute lmao it's bad

Betty giggled lightly as she led Jughead up the stairs and into her pristinely pink bedroom. Her parents were still at work, and Polly was settled at the Lodges’ apartment, so she had the house entirely to herself. And what better way to take advantage than to invite your new boyfriend over to study?

It had been just over a week since Jughead kissed her, and she was surprised at how natural it all felt. It made sense, though. After all, she had known him almost her entire life, and they had always shared a unique closeness that even Archie didn't understand. 

Betty let out a happy little sigh as she spread out their chemistry homework and they got to work. Jughead's left hand had settled itself on her knee and its presence was burning a hole through her jeans. When they reached the end of the first worksheet, he turned to her with a smug grin. 

“I think I deserve a reward for all that hard work,” he said cheekily, moving his right hand to trail his knuckles down her jawline. His eyes were full of humor as he glanced down at her lips, then back up to her eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Betty played along. “What did you have in mind?” She tilted her head so her mouth was closer to his, and she too dropped a glance at his pouty lips. He had the most incredible Cupid's bow.

“Well, I was hoping I could get a kiss from the prettiest girl in Riverdale,” he grinned again, knowing she was complete putty in his hands. 

“I think that can be arranged,” she giggled, a light blush fanning across her cheeks. “After all, flattery will get you everywhere.”

They had subconsciously been leaning closer and closer, until Betty's words ghosted against his lips. The embrace was tender and soft, and Betty melted as he cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. 

Betty's own hands moved from her lap to rest one on his mid thigh and the other to caress his neck. Her movement brought their bodies even closer, and Jughead smiled softly against her mouth. Suddenly, his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer and into his lap. 

She let out a surprised squeal, then settled sideways on his lap with surprising ease. They continued to kiss, Betty leaning comfortably against his chest, while Jughead’s hand ran innocently up and down the bottom half of her outer thigh. They were blissfully unaware of the world around them, completely caught up in one another. 

And that proved to be a problem. While they were lost in each other, they didn't notice their redheaded best friend watching them through the window, getting angrier by the second. They didn’t hear him slip through the front door or up the stairs, but they heard him burst into the bedroom as he shouted, “What the hell guys?” 

“Archie!” Betty gasped, and she would have fallen if Jughead hadn't been gripping her waist and thigh. She stood up from his lap, and Jughead followed. “What are you doing up here? The door was locked!”

“I saw you two through the window!” He yelled. “Not cool, guys.”

“Not cool?” Betty countered. “I'll tell you what's not cool, Archie. Violating boundaries!” She calmed a little when she felt Jughead's arm wrap around her waist, a small but reassuring gesture. 

“Well I don't want to look out my window and see my two best friends sucking each other's faces off!”

“That is so typical of you, Archie,” Jughead scoffed. “You see something you don’t like, and you go out of your way to get rid of it. Did it ever occur to you to just close your blinds? We were having a private moment and you selfishly interjected yourself where you weren’t wanted.”

“And we weren’t sucking face, either,” Betty defended. “We were just kissing.”

“I can’t believe you, Betty,” Archie exclaimed, ignoring what his friends had just said. “Just in September, you told me you loved me. You’re just jumping from guy to guy now? I thought you were better than that.”

Betty’s face crumpled at Archie’s harsh words. She tried to find the words to defend herself, but they didn’t come. Meanwhile, Jughead’s expression twisted from mildly upset to downright furious. 

“How dare you, Archie Andrews,” he seethed. “How dare you stand here in Betty’s own home and shame her for getting over you. You can do and say all you want to incriminate yourself as a selfish jackass, but I won’t let you disrespect her.”

Archie spluttered in an attempt to defend himself, but Betty beat him to the punch. “All we’ve ever done is coddle you, Archie. All our lives, we’ve adapted to make sure you don’t feel uncomfortable. But that stops right here, right now. Jughead and I are in a relationship now, one that doesn’t involve you. So you’re going to have to get used to that and to seeing us together, or you can find yourself some new friends.” She had tears in her eyes, and her voice was a little choked as she told off her neighbor. Jughead tightened his hold around her comfortingly, and she leaned into his side. His hand stroked up and down her arm in a soothing manner as they waited for Archie to respond to their ultimatum.

\---

“So that’s why he’s sulking over there,” Veronica said, shaking her head. Archie had turned them down the night before, muttering something about ‘needing time,’ and Betty had kicked him out. It was now lunch time, and Betty and Jughead recounted their night to Veronica and Kevin. 

“He’s probably gonna write something angsty about his best friends’ betrayal,” Kevin snickered. “He can’t get out of his own head to save his life.”

“Tell me about it,” Betty huffed, leaning against Jughead. “He basically called me a slut because I’m not still falling all over him.”

“No way!” “He did not!” Kevin and Veronica gasped out at the same time. “That little redheaded bitch! I’ll go over there and set him straight, B, don’t worry.” Veronica stood to go confront their favorite musician, but Betty reached out to stop her. 

“Don’t worry, V,” she said softly. “Jughead told him off last night.” A small smile crept onto her lips as she recalled the way her boyfriend defended her honor against their best friend. 

Jughead smiled sheepishly around his mouthful of food and pulled her into his side. She nuzzled against his neck and he dropped a kiss to her cheek, once he swallowed what was in his mouth. Betty knew it was odd for him to be so outwardly affectionate, but she also knew he enjoyed every second. The boy was so touch starved, that she was sure he would crawl under her skin if he could. 

\---

Almost two weeks had gone by since Archie stormed into Betty’s bedroom with his underwear in a knot. Jughead could honestly say he didn’t miss his friend, since all they got from him was grumpy huffs and pointed glares across the room. It seemed his summer affair with _gag _Ms. Grundy had changed their friend for the worse. Even if he did come to them with his tail between his legs asking for forgiveness, Jughead wasn’t sure he would grant it. After all, he said some pretty terrible things to Betty.__

__Their relationship had only solidified since that night, and he was well and truly falling in love with her. It definitely scared him, but this was a fear he wanted to face head on. He wouldn’t trade Betty Cooper for anything in the world._ _

__As they ate lunch in the grass one day, basking in the weak sunlight of October, Betty laid her head in his lap, munching on a sandwich. Jughead had already scarfed his food down and leaned back on one arm, the other playing with the ends of her golden ponytail. It was a beautiful, peaceful moment, hard to come by as of late, and Jughead was high on the calmness of it all._ _

__Their moment was interrupted by a broad-shouldered shadow approaching their temporary oasis and Jughead squinted against the sun to see Archie Andrews walking toward them. Immediately, his body language changed from laid back and relaxed to tense and guarded._ _

__“What’s up, Archie,” he said tentatively. He was very interested to see where this conversation was going to go. Betty sat up from his lap, and her body language changed as well. She appeared to shrink into herself, and Jughead shifted to slip his arm reassuringly around her waist._ _

__“Hey, guys,” Archie said cautiously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can we talk?”_ _

__Betty and Jughead shared a look, silently agreeing to hear what he had to say. “Have a seat,” Jughead answered, gesturing to the grass in front of them. The couple sat alert, on guard for any unpleasant words that might pass between them and their old friend._ _

__“I owe you guys an apology,” he sighed, sinking down into the grass. “I was such a dick last week, it was completely uncalled for. You were totally right, I could have just closed my blinds and ignored you guys. I acted selfishly, and you didn’t deserve that.”_ _

__“Thank you, Archie,” Betty said softly as soon as he finished. “I missed you this week. Please never avoid us like this again.” They two shared a smile and Archie turned to Jughead expectantly, waiting for his forgiveness._ _

__“What about all the awful things you said to Betty?” He prompted._ _

__“He didn’t mean them, Juggie,” she tried to protest, but Jughead held up a finger to stop her._ _

__“You insinuated that my girlfriend, our best friend, is a whore, Archie. I’m not going to let you breeze over that. She deserves an explicit apology for everything you said to her.”_ _

__Betty tried to protest again, but Archie interrupted her. “You’re absolutely right, Jughead,” he said solemnly. “I’m so sorry, Betty. Everything I said to you was inexcusable, and I regret all of it. I’m sorry I was watching you, I’m sorry I broke into your house, I’m sorry I accused you of jumping from guy to guy, I’m sorry for being a horrible friend. I hope you can both forgive me.”_ _

__“Of course we can, Archie,” Betty sighed. “You’re our best friend.”_ _

__Archie smiled gratefully at her and once again turned to Jughead to gauge his reaction. He had a small smile on his face that grew once they met eyes, and he reached out to clap his old friend on his shoulder. “Welcome back, brother.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> guys use my discount code KELLEY15 @ bettyandveronica.com for 15% off your order!! You seriously won't regret it, their stuff is so cute!!


End file.
